


Гоблины, детка

by Antanya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M, superchildren!got5, teachers!markson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antanya/pseuds/Antanya
Summary: Детский сад, бесконтрольные суперсилы, 1 (один) вконец замотанный паникующий гей... и Джексон.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Гоблины, детка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [goblins, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765573) by [gyeomtriever (yerims)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerims/pseuds/gyeomtriever). 



Порой Марку закрадывалась мысль, что он был экспертом в области принятия наихудшего решения из всех возможных. Они варьировались по шкале от «довольно простительных» (как в прошлый понедельник, когда он забыл снять контактные линзы перед сном) до «не таких уж простительных» (тот раз, когда он слизывал шампанское с весьма горячего (во всех смыслах) тела Джексона Вана). Говорят, на ошибках учатся. Но что-то у Марка не очень хорошо получалось, по правде сказать.

Когда Джексон предложил ему работу в районном детском саду, Марк и в мыслях не мог допустить, что что-то может пойти не так. Да, у него не хватало педагогического опыта, но многочисленные племянники и племянницы просто обожали дядюшку. Он тоже души в них не чаял по большей части. Знающие люди могли бы отметить, что всех этих детей родственников он видел от силы раз в пару лет, но что уж теперь.

Удивительно, но факт: работа с Джексоном представлялась чем-то приятным. Марк-то думал, что после того _инцидента_ , неловкость съест его заживо, но, возможно, где-то в глубине души, ему очень хотелось бы повторить. Всякий стыд капитулировал перед желанием слышать заливистый и громкий смех Джексона каждый день. А если представить, как их обоих окружают маленькие прелестные ангелочки, от которых веет теплом и детским очарованием — то картинка становилась прямо-таки идеальной. Поэтому, конечно же, Марк согласился.

Вот только он забыл, к чему обычно приводят его решения. Джексон — подлый змеюга. Дети оказались наделены сверхъестественными способностями и представляли опасность для всех вокруг.

Как это всегда и бывало, Марк очень и очень пожалел.

**+1: Джебом, заклинатель котов**

Нет, дети были не так уж плохи на самом деле. Марк готов был поклясться, что любил их, несмотря ни на что.

— Джебом, пожалуйста, — умоляюще упрашивал он, — коты приносят грязь с улицы. Давай договоримся, что им лучше гулять на свежем воздухе?

Мальчик подозрительно сощурился в его сторону. У его ног отиралась стайка котов. Марк опознал Нору, Кунту и Одда, с которыми Джебом часто играл. К ним затесался черный кот, принадлежавший (если Марк правильно помнил) пожилой женщине, чей дом находился через дорогу. Плюс еще прибившийся непонятно откуда рыжий с полосками котенок.

— Но они хотели заглянуть в гости, — возразил мальчик.

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Марк, наблюдая за тем как котенок разминал лапками ногу Джебома. Ребенка это совершенно не беспокоило, он продолжал почесывать Нору за ушком. — Но у нас тут есть свои правила, ты же знаешь.

Джебом недовольно поводил языком по внутренней стороне щеки и заглянул в глаза Одду.

— Одд говорит, что ваши правила дурацкие, — заявил мальчик.

— Что ж, передай Одду, что это было грубо с его стороны, — фыркнул Марк, сердито поглядев на упомянутого кота. Потом он вновь принялся увещевать: — Котам нравится гулять по травке и бегать, где вздумается. У нас тут нет столько места.

Джебом надулся. Он перевел взгляд на котов, чтобы посовещаться.

— Пожалуйста, говори со мной, Джебома, не с котами.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул тот. Для его маленького тельца это был довольно тяжелый вздох. Марк едва смог удержать смешок.

— Передай котам «спасибо», — сказал Марк, когда Джебом неохотно взял на руки котенка и встал. Остальные гурьбой последовали за ним к выходу. Джексон пришел буквально в следующий момент, прижимая к груди сонного Джинёна, и недовольно цыкнул, когда заметил грязные отпечатки кошачьих лап на полу.

— Дай-ка угадаю, — тихо рассмеялся он, продолжая поглаживать Джинёна по голове. — Снова коты?

— Пять, Джексон. Пять!

Джексон хихикнул.

— Теперь ему не надо даже произносить слова вслух, чтобы с ними общаться, Марки, ну разве это не здорово?

— Еще как, — фыркнул Марк. — Но он говорит им, что из всех воспитателей ты — самый бестолковый.

— Эй! — возмутился Джексон, и Джинён беспокойно заворочался в его руках. Джексон поспешил прочь, пока ребенок не успел закатить истерику, нашептывая по пути слова утешения и ласки. Марк видел, как он крепче прижал Джинёна к груди и легонько поцеловал в лоб. Если Марк и растаял от такого зрелища, то он точно никогда никому в этом не признается.

**+2: Бэмбэм, маленький ~~поганец~~ телепат**

— МАРК-СОНCЭННИМ ДУМАЕТ, ЧТО ДЖЕКСОН-СОНCЭННИМ МИЛЫЙ! ФУУУУУУ!

Следом раздался гвалт детских голосов. У Марка челюсть отвисла от шока. Джексон послал ему улыбку с другого конца комнаты.

— Ах, — хихикнул он и тоненьким голосочком, в котором явственно звучало безудержное веселье, добавил: — Я тоже считаю тебя очень милым, Марки-Пух.

Дети разразились смехом. Марк выхватил взглядом самого громкого из них: маленького, прелестного Бэмбэма. Разрушителя чужих жизней. Врага номер один.

— Бэмбэм, — выдавил Марк сквозь зубы, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы оказаться с ребенком на одном уровне. — Что я говорил о чтении чужих мыслей?

Они проходили через это уже сто тысяч раз. Бэмбэм так и не усвоил урок. Неудержимый клубок любопытства, в котором было куда больше сил и энергии, чем полагалось пятилетнему ребенку.

Потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы смешки Бэмбэма стихли, а потом на его лице проступило нечто отдаленно похожее на вину.

— Нельзя читать мысли вне тренировочных занятий, — послушно ответил он.

— Мы сейчас на занятиях? — спросил Марк. Он ощущал себя одним из тех старых лысеющих наставников по дисциплине, которых все ненавидят. Отвратительно.

— Нет, — Бэмбэм опустил голову. Страх перед тем, что могут отругать, давил куда сильнее совести (точнее, ее жалких зачатков). И все же мальчик извинился: — Простите меня, Марк-сонбэнним.

— Прощаю, — вздохнул Марк. И вот так каждый раз. Они вдвоем как по нотам разыгрывали хорошо заученный сценарий. Марк прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно это снова повторится.

— Веди себя хорошо, — он встрепал мальчику волосы на макушке, и тот принял это за знак, что все его грехи отпущены. Бэмбэм просиял и убежал обратно в игровую зону — будто ничего и не случилось.

Джексон весь день потом ходил с глупой улыбкой, и, глядя на него, Марк подумал, что, возможно, стоит делать это почаще, после чего словил на себе знающий взгляд Бэмбэма. Все-таки этот невозможный ребенок был на его стороне.

**+3: Ёндже, солнышко**

Когда Ёндже привезли этим утром, небо разразилось дождем. Джексон поспешил успокоить маленького Югёма, который не испытывал большой любви к грозам. Марку пришлось разбираться с проблемой посерьезнее.

Ёндже рыдал навзрыд.

Марку хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что с этой истерикой так просто не сладить. Ёндже был одним из самых спокойных воспитанников, но и у него случались плохие дни. И слез, как и у всех детей его возрастной группы, было с лихвой. Телефон Марка звякнул оповещением с рекомендацией прихватить с собой зонтик — дождь, по прогнозам, грозился затянуться до конца дня.

— Ну что же ты, Дже? — Марк подхватил ребенка на руки. — Что случилось?

Вразумительного ответа он, конечно, не получил. Ёндже продолжал всхлипывать ему в плечо. Марк чувствовал, как намокла рубашка.

— Полегче, парень, — прошептал он ребенку на ушко, тихонько укачивая того на руках. Вместе они вышли из зала, где собрались остальные дети. Раздался оглушительно громкий раскат грома, и вскоре ослепительный росчерк молнии расколол небо напополам. Марк сильнее прижал мальчика к груди.

— Твои друзья все здесь, — бормотал Марк. — Джебом хотел бы поиграть с тобой. А ты хочешь поиграть с ним?

Ёндже шмыгнул носом и тихонько кивнул. Однако, он все еще не выказывал желания слезать с рук. Марк, подчиняясь, продолжал его укачивать. Вскоре они остановились у окна, чтобы Ёндже мог поглядеть на улицу. Дождь утих до слабой мороси, а какое-то время спустя уже выглянуло солнце.

В бликах стекла Ёндже увидел отражение своей первой улыбки за день.

**+4: Югём, ты можешь быть тем, кем захочешь**

**+5: Джинён, пол — это не лава**

Марка могли уволить за такое, но он слишком устал, чтобы его это волновало. К тому же, следить за развитием событий было куда увлекательней.

Прямо перед ним, Джинён смерил Югёма взглядом. Младший из мальчишек упрямо отказывался делиться книгой, которую крепкой хваткой прижал к груди. Джинён хмурился все сильнее с каждой секундой.

— Отдай. Мне. Книгу.

— Нет, — ответил Югём. Марк заметил легкую дрожь, пробившуюся в голосе, и прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Югём не мог как следует постоять за себя — но был зачинщиком как минимум двадцати ссор в день. Некоторые из них были непреднамеренными, а некоторые вполне себе умышленными. Сегодняшняя точно попадала в последнюю категорию, Марк был в этом уверен.

— Ты даже не сможешь ее прочитать, — с упреком в голосе заявил Джинён. — Тут написано: «от 5 лет и старше». Тебе четыре.

— Четыре с половиной! — возразил Югём.

— Это меньше пяти.

— Но я могу прочитать ее, — соврал Югём. Он не мог, хоть и пытался. Марк сказал ему, что ничего страшного — они попробуют еще раз, когда Югёму исполнится пять. Правда, Марк и подумать не мог, что тот вцепится в книгу и откажется расставаться с ней все следующие полгода.

— Нет, не можешь, — подначил Джинён. — Ты даже ту простую не смог прочитать, все слова перепутал, дурачина.

Марк деликатно кашлянул. Он подумал, что настало время вмешаться.

— Это правда, — теперь уже обращаясь к нему, сказал Джинён. — Югём плохо читает.

— А вот и нет! — воскликнул Югём. Его хватка ослабла. Он выглядел так словно готов был разреветься или наброситься на Джинёна, но Марк знал, что грядет кое-что похуже.

— Так, мальчики… — Марк попытался встать между ними, но младший из детей вдруг исчез в клубе дыма, и вместо него материализовался тигр. Вот только навыки Югёма в смене обличий еще оставляли желать лучшего, поэтому тигр вышел скорее тигренком. Марк чуть не испустил вздох умиления.

Тигренок сердито зарычал на оторопевшего Джинёна, который, все же, шагнул к оказавшейся на полу книге.

Югём-тигренок грозно бросился ему наперерез, и Джинён отступил. Марк огляделся по сторонам в поисках Джексона — его помощь сейчас была бы кстати.

— Югём, — предупреждающим тоном сказал Марк. — Мы тут так не делаем. Нам нужен Югём-мальчик.

В ответ он получил дерзкую попытку издать устрашающий рык.

— Ладно, — Джинён смерил тигренка взглядом. — Не хочешь играть честно — я тоже не буду.

— Джинён, нет. Джексон, помоги тут, пожалуйста.

Марк бросился к тигренку, пока Джексон бежал к маленькому телекинетику, но если у пары воспитателей и было что-то общее — так это то, что они оба действовали слишком медленно. Джинён пустил лучи из глаз и под их действием Югём-тигренок выпорхнул из рук Марка. Он взлетал все и выше, пока не оказался у самого высокого окна, и Марк вдруг резко пожалел, что забыл его закрыть…

— О! Киса! — раздался голос Джебома. Он побежал к окну, привлекая внимание остальных детей. Джексон с ворчанием отогнал их подальше. В это время Марк протянул Джинёну книгу в обмен на то, что он безопасно спустит Югёма вниз.

Джинён довольно просиял. Югём даже не дергался: тигренок с невозмутимым спокойствием и любопытством взирал на творящийся внизу хаос. Джексон направлял Джинёна, чтобы тот спустил Югёма на матрас, и телекинетик удивительно блестяще справился с поставленной задачей. Бэмбэм прошептал Марку на ухо, что Джинён с Югёмом часто практиковали подобное в перерывах между занятиями, потому что младшего всегда тянуло погоняться за бабочками. Правда, Бэмбэм еще пожаловался, что Джинён больше никому не предлагал так «покататься». Югём был для него особенным, даже если они часто ссорились.

Марк вздохнул. Надо будет провести с ними беседу на тему «волшебных покатушек». Он, конечно был благодарен, что вся эта ситуация не перепугала Югёма до чертиков, но ребенку нужно было вдолбить в голову, что при встрече с телекинетиком не стоит напрашиваться «покататься». А что если какой-нибудь другой телекинетик попытается его похитить? ( _Срочные новости: похищен ребенок, четыре (с половиной!) года. Улетая, он не выказывал никаких признаков тревоги_ ).

Да, точно, разъяснительную беседу провести необходимо.

Когда кризис остался позади, Марк собрал детей вместе, чтобы уложить спать. Первые полчаса Югём оставался в обличии тигренка, и Джебом не отлипал от него ни на минуту, тиская малыша в объятиях словно большую пушистую игрушку. Но потом Югём почувствовал исходящую от Джинёна угрюмую ауру и перекинулся обратно в человека, чтобы подлезть к нему под бочок.

На другом конце большого матраса Ёндже быстро заснул, а вот Бэмбэм беспокойно ворочался, пока Джексон не присел рядом. Марк откинулся на спинку кресла, клевая носом. Сонливость, как оказалось, бывала заразна. Вскоре Джексон присоединился к нему и взял его ладонь, чтобы переплести пальцы вместе.

— Серьезно? — шепотом вопросил Марк. — Прямо здесь?

— Дети уснули, — заметил Джексон и лукаво добавил: — К тому же все уже давно в курсе, что ты в меня влюблен.

Марк зажмурился, надеясь выразить таким образом свое раздражение, но по лицу сама собой расползлась смущенная улыбка. Джексон крепче сжал его ладонь. У них был всего один час спокойствия пока солнце сияло за окном, а дети восстанавливали силы после очередного полного хаоса дня. В такие моменты Марк ценил Джексона больше всего. Только они вдвоем в море абсурда и еще большем океане любви.

— Если это имеет значение, — прошептал Джексон позже под аккомпанемент мерного гудения кондиционера, — то мне кажется, что я тоже в тебя влюблен.

Марк сонно приоткрыл глаза, встретился взглядом с Джексоном и улыбнулся.


End file.
